leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* Snowdown Showdown 2016 skins |Latest = November 23th, 2016 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V6.23 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1436.jpg|Snow Blower Icon ProfileIcon1437.jpg|Reindeer Poro Icon ProfileIcon1438.jpg|Snowflake Icon ProfileIcon1439.jpg|Santa Penguin Icon ProfileIcon1440.jpg|Cozy Scuttle Icon ProfileIcon1441.jpg|Poro King Icon ProfileIcon1442.jpg|Broken Gingerbread Icon ProfileIcon1443.jpg|Sad Present Icon ProfileIcon1444.jpg|Jingle Bells Icon ProfileIcon1445.jpg|Poro Snax Eating Poro Icon ProfileIcon1448.jpg|Piltover Icon ProfileIcon1449.jpg|Zaun Icon * Additional faction icons possibly released in future updates: 1, 2, 3, 4 The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Santa Penguin Ward.jpeg|Santa Penguin Ward PVP.net Practice Tool (Sandbox Mode) :Coming soon. ;Features * The ability to set the champion's level, grant infinite gold and reset ability cooldowns. * The ability to spawn jungle camps. ** The ability to test jungler clears without relaunching the game. Replay Systems ;Features * Highlights noteworthy sections (VOD style). * Records clips into video format that users can keep indefinitely. * Only stores games from the most recent game version (patch). League of Legends VPBE Monsters ; * ** ** Duration increased to 120 seconds from 90. ; * ** Dealing true damage on-hit. ** Duration increased to 120 seconds from 90. Champions ; * ** Turret AD per minute increased to 4 from 3. ** Gold reward for enemies killing Azir's turret reduced to from . * ** Soldier recharge time reduced to seconds from . ; New Champion * - Innate * - Q spell * - W spell * - E spell * - R spell ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** If there are no nearby enemies, Dark Wind will bounce off of Fiddlesticks. ; * ** Enemy champions hit by 4 spins lose for 6 seconds. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Slow reduced to % from 70% at all ranks. ; * ** Kalista's spears pierce their target even when the spell is on cooldown. ** Minimum unit kills required to refund the mana cost reduced to 1 from 2. ; * ** AP ratio increased to % AP}} from % AP}}. ; * ** Maximum health bonus damage increased to %|health}} from %|health}}. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bounce damage to minions reduced to 80% from 120%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Flat attack damage bonus increased to AD}} from AD}}. ** Bonus attack damage reduced to bonus AD}} from bonus AD}}. ; * ** Camouflage duration reduced seconds from seconds. * ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 50. ; * ** Base damage per sphere reduced to from . ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum base damage reduced to 490 / 805 / 1120 from 630 / 945 / 1260 ; * ** Duration on champion kills reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Bonus attack speed from champions now scales with . ** Duration on minion kills increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Bonus attack speed from minions now scales with . ; * ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Invisibility duration reduced to seconds from 1. Items ; * Combine cost reduced to from . * Total cost reduced to from . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ; * + + + ** + + + * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Ability power reduced to 75 from 100. * Unique passive: ** Damaging spells and abilities reduced enemy movement speed by 20% for 1 second. ** 40% slow for seconds for single target abilities. ** 40% slow for 1 second for area of effect abilities. ** 20% slow for 1 second for damage over time, multi-hit, and pets abilities. Masteries ; * Maximum health per nearby enemy champion reduced to from . * Cooldown increased to - ( level)}} seconds from 30. ; * Stack duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * AD per stack increased to + ( level)|color=AD}} from + ( level)|color=AD}} . * Maximum stacks reduced to 8 from 10 * Maximum AD changed to + ( level)|color=AD}} from + ( level)|color=AD}} . Summoner spells ; * Tooltip now includes "(excluding suppression)". Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 * Previews of the album were also played during the concert at League Fest.Pentakill 2nd Album at League Fest References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed